Rencor Eterno
by ZatsuneTenshi
Summary: —¡Cuanto tiempo!, ¿No, mocoso llorón?, aunque no lo sepas, te he visto algunas veces. ¡Y no, no soy una acosadora, idiota!, vengo a... pedirte un favor. / ¿Que les pasaba a todos?, ¿Qué rayos estaban haciendo?, ¿Por que tenían a esa mujer atada a una silla?, y lo mas importante... ¿Que es lo que quería?


**Nombre: **El rencor eterno.

**Clasificación****:** T, por malas palabras y posibles muertes.

**Resumen:** —¡Cuanto tiempo!, ¿No, mocoso llorón?, aunque no lo sepas, te he visto algunas veces. ¡Y no, no soy una acosadora, idiota!, vengo a... pedirte un favor. / ¿Que les pasaba a todos?, ¿Qué rayos estaban haciendo?, ¿Por que tenían a esa mujer atada a una silla?, y lo mas importante... ¿Que es lo que quería?

**Personajes:** Tripulación Sombrero de Paja / Mugiwara. También Oc.

* * *

**Hace 10 años... **

**Eats Blue. Isla de Dawn. Dentro de esta, hay un lugar al cual llaman Reino de Goa. Rodeada con una gran muralla de piedra, dura, sin poder ser fácilmente traspasada. Dentro de estos muros, hay una ciudad de clase intermedia, con personas normales. Y en lo mas profundo de la ciudad... se encuentra aquel lugar: una ciudad limpia, sin rastros de basura. Lleno de personas de la alta sociedad; nobleza. **

Pero, no queremos saber de ese lugar lleno de creídos ¿no?, nosotros nos ubicaremos en la ciudad común donde se reinaba la paz en el centro de la ciudad, pero en las orillas-cerca del muro- siempre habían ladrones y vagos, ahí se encontraba vagando una mujer con apariencia extraña. Hablando y murmurando cosas para si misma.

—Este lugar es tan limpio que me arden los ojos...— hablo en voz alta la joven mujer. Hermosa a simple vista, llena de curvas y delgadez. Piel palida, casi llegando al mismo blanco. Cabello negro, por debajo de la cintura, la parte inferior se amarraba con un listón delgado, el ojo derecho era cubierto por un simple parche negro, con el dibujo de una calavera. Sus labios, no eran ni muy gruesos o delgados, y en la parte derecha de estos una herida que parecia estar mal cosida, por un posible corte, haciendo que su boca se vea mas grande. Vestía ropa sencilla: una camisa de manga larga, color negro, sin que se le pegara mucho al cuerpo y unos pantalones desgastados. —¿Donde te metiste?— pregunto algo preocupada al aire, sin darse cuenta de los millones de ojos que la observaban por su extraña apariencia.

* * *

En medio del bosque, en lo mas alto de la copa de un árbol, había una especie de fuerte, que se suponía que debía de ser un barco. Estaba algo desgastado, faltaban algunos pedazos de madera en el frente, lleno de polvo y suciedad, dando el aspecto de que a sobrevivido a mucho y ha tenido un gran pasado.

—¡Que~ grande~!~_desu_— grito una infante frente al ya mencionado árbol. Admirando su altura y comparándola con la suya.—¡Una casa!—señalo la copa del árbol con mucha inocencia, a pesar de estar sola.— ¡Una casa!, ¿O es un barco?~_desu_— se acerco al árbol y trato de escalar, sin embargo, cayo al suelo en el intento. Obviamente, comenzó a llorar, dejando que gruesas lagrimas cayeran de sus mejillas, junto con algunos mocos delgados de su nariz. —¡_Ne-tan_! ¡_Ne-tan_!— gritaba con desesperación, pero al ver que nadie venia a consolarla, solo lloraba mas fuerte.

...

—¿Escucharon eso?— preguntaba un joven niño de cabello rubio corto, con sombrero de copa y traje elegante, pero sucio y gastado. Junto con otros dos niños, cargaban en sus brazos un cocodrilo gigante.

—¿Eh? Yo no escuche nada.— Respondió otro niño, en tono desinteresado, de cabello negro y despeinado, su cara estaba llena de pecas y tenia leves cicatrices en el rostro. Llevaba sencilla y llena de polvo, posiblemente por estar corriendo. Ayudaba a cargar el cocodrilo.

—Yo tampoco.— este niño llevaba un sombrero de paja puesto, cabello negro y despeinado. Debajo del ojo izquierdo tenia una pequeña cortada y usaba ropa sencilla y sucia.

—Debe ser tu imaginación.— volvió a hablar el chico de pecas.

—Si... tal vez tengas razón.

* * *

Aquella joven, caminaba del lado contrario de donde venia, su único ojo visible demostraba preocupación y desesperación. Sus labios y cejas fruncidas ayudaban con aquella expresión. Se sentía frustrada e inútil Había consultado a muchas personas, dando descripción de la apariencia e incluso mostrando una imagen, y todos le habían contestado con una negativa.

Había salido de esa ciudad de muros, no le gustaba estar encerrada y esta no era una excepción. El aire no era limpio y todo estaba lleno de basura, pero al menos estaba fuera. También, había caminado un poco, para llegar al centro de ese lugar. Pero, en el camino habían intentado robarle_-pobres tipos, no querrán saber que les paso-_ y la llenaron de piropos mientras mas avanzaba-_a esos si los ignoraba, no gastaría su tiempo por las palabras_-.

—Puede que no este por aquí... odia la suciedad...— dirigió su mano hacia el bolsillo izquierdo, busco unos segundos y saco de el un mapa. Lo extendió lentamente, con paciencia mientras cambiaba la expresión anterior a una mas tranquila. —Solo espero que se encuentre bien...—susurro, mientras le echaba un vistazo al gran pedazo de papel que traía en manos. Su contenido era un gran mapa de la Isla de Dawn, con algunas marcas hechas por ella; taches, círculos o palabras.

* * *

**Unas horas después...**

Había anochecido, el cielo mostraba las estrellas brillantes. Tres niños en medio del bosque, se encontraban comiendo enormes pedazos carne asada, al rededor de una gran fogata, hecha con madera seca y algunas piedras alrededor. Devoraban la comida con desesperación y daban grandes mordidas, sin dejar aunque sea una pequeña sobra en el hueso.

Solo eran risas y diversión, ademas de Pero, de un momento a otro, se escucho un ruido: el crujir del pasto y ramas.

—¿Uh? ¿Que fue eso?—dijo el rubio.

—¡Sabo, Ace, quiero mas carne!— este chico no estaba prestando atención para nada...

—¡¿Quien anda ahí?!— El chico pecoso tomo su tubo de metal en mano y se puso en posición de defensa.

**_"HAAW" "AW AW AW"_**

Resonaba en el bosque, el sonido chocaba con los arboles, haciendo que el ruido se escuchara mas fuerte y escalofriante. ¿Acaso sería un fantasma, o tal vez un ser demoníaco?, sea lo que fuese provocaba pánico.

—¡¿U-un fantasma?!— Dijo el chico de sombrero de paja temblando, mientras se le escurría un moco por las fosas nasales.

—¡No seas idiota, Luffy! ¡Los fantasmas no existen!— grito nervioso-aunque no lo admitiría- el pelinegro pecoso.

**_—"HAAAAAAAAAWWWW"—_**

Lograron divisar una figura acercándose a ellos. No se podía ver muy bien, solo una sombra deforme. Aunque tuvieran una fogata, no les ayudaba en nada, pues no alumbraba mas haya de unos metros, de ahí en adelante, solo oscuridad.

—C-concuerdo con Ace... los f-fantasmas no existen...—murmuro el rubio, mientras temblaba levemente.

—¡SABO! ¿¡Tu también crees en esas cosas?!— regaño el nombrado, el cual era el chico pecoso.— ¡Que patético!

La sombra dio unos cuantos pasos hacia ellos. Acercándose poco a poco y aumentando la tensión.

Se acercaba...

Se acercaba...

Se acercaba...

...

..

.

Se paro en frente de los tres chicos, los cuales temblaban como cachorritos...

—¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA!— Soltó un grito desgarrador, asustando a los niños que estaban a punto de desmayarse.— _Dechu.— _gritaron tan fuerte como pudieron. En sus narices les escurría mucosidad, sus quijadas cayeron al suelo para dejar escapar los gritos y debido a los escalofríos tenían los cabellos en punta. Una escena verdaderamente graciosa, en especial Luffy-el niño con sombrero de paja-, que lloraba con desesperación. Por sus ojos cerrados, no vieron lo que tenían frente a ellos. —A-Anno... ¿Se... se e-encuentran bien?~_desu_.

* * *

** Lejos de la ciudad, hay un lugar en el cual nadie se atreve a entrar en el: los mas fuertes sobreviven, los débiles solo tienen el destino de morir a mano de los peligros. Es debido a sus numerosas criaturas extrañas y cosas desconocidas, que nunca nadie entra... la Montaña Corvo.**

**_Toc Toc_**

¿Es qué no pensaban abrir?, ya llevaba mas de treinta segundos tocando la puerta y nadie le abría Si fuera por que había prometido no causar destrozos, la habría abierto a patadas o puñetazos. Y si, treinta segundos era mucho para ella. Era una mujer de poca paciencia y mas si se trataba de buscar algo... o alguien.

Volvió a golpear la puerta, esta vez con mas fuerza, haciendo una pequeña grieta-no tan pequeña, ya que le hizo un hueco, pero no tan grande como para traspasar el otro lado del lugar-. Cerro los ojos, tratando de acumular toda la paciencia en ella. Como se había dicho antes, no era una persona de mucha paciencia debido a que su forma de hacer las cosas de forma rápida.

Se escucharon unos pasos al otro lado de la puerta, siendo violentamente abierta, lo que hizo retroceder a la pelinegra unos cuantos pasos. —¡SILENCIO!, ¡¿ES QUE ACASO QUIERES QUE TE MATE?!— la pelinegra examino bien a la persona que había tenido la "educación" de abrirle la puerta. Una... ¿Mujer?, si... tal vez era mujer. Cabello largo y rizado, color naranja. Robusta-para no decir gorda- y gigante. Dirigía una mirada "intimidante", o al menos eso intentaba.— ¡¿EH?! ¿Una mocosa?

—El lugar donde estoy, es la Montaña Corvo... ¿lo es, cierto?— tenia la mirada baja, sin dejarse ver el rostro.

—¿Y que si lo es?— la pelinegra levanto el rostro, mostrando una mirada fría, con una pizca de enojo_-no es que quisiera asustarla, sino que tanto esperar le puso de mal humor-_, causándole escalofríos a la mujer robusta, esa mirada le recordó a alguien... alguien que la obligo a cuidar a unos mocosos contra su voluntad, así que cerro la puerta con la misma violencia de antes, debido al nerviosismo que no le dejaba pensar bien.

—Necesito información.— hablo con voz monótona tratando de olvidarse del tiempo perdido. Aquella vieja señora se quedo detrás de la puerta, escuchando atentamente las palabras de la joven. Pues, pensaba que tenía agallas por haber venido a la montaña ella sola, siendo tan joven...la robusta solo tomo su cigarro y aspiro de el, para después expulsar el aire gris por la boca.— Señorita, ¿Sería tan amable de abrir la puerta?, así no podrá saber de lo que estoy hablando.— con solo escuchar la palabra "señorita", abrió la puerta.

—Debes de tener agallas para venir, mocosa.— la pelinegra le miro sin entender.— Entra por aquí...— le sonrió con malicia, pero la joven no se percato de eso y entro a la casa con inocencia. Todo estaba oscuro, difícilmente se podía ver lo que había dentro. Camino lentamente, con el propósito de llegar al centro de la cabaña sin tropezarse. Pero, de repente... tomaron a la joven por la cintura y colocaron una daga en su cuello.

—¡Jo jo, carne fresca!— de repente, las luces se encendieron a la par de las palabras. Iluminando los rostros que llevaban viéndola desde que abrieron la puerta. Muchos hombres de edad adulta, observándola con malicia. La joven, aun seguía con la misma expresión tranquila de antes.— ¡Danos todo el dinero que traigas encima!

—No tengo.—dijo con simpleza.

—Entonces, pediremos el rescate a tus padres.

—No tengo...— repitió la misma frase.— Los asesine.— sonrió amablemente y, debido a la impresión, el atacante aflojo el agarre. Ella aprovecho y le golpeo en el estomago con el codo, dejándolo inconsciente, no sin antes robarle la daga.— No pense que fueran tan credulos...— miro a su alrededor.— ¿Y ustedes que?— se lanzaron contra ella, a mano armada.

* * *

—¿Pensaron que era un fantasma?— la niña río infantilmente, con cierta burla. ¿Que ella era un fantasma?, ¿es que acaso no tienen sentido común?— Lamentablemente, no soy un fantasma_ ~desu._— volvió a reír, pero esta vez mas fuerte. Se divertía .

—Pero, encerio, nos diste un buen susto.— Dijo el niño de la dentadura incompleta, Sabo.— ... TODOS nos asustamos.— dirigió la burla a Ace, que segun el, era valiente y no creía en ese tipo de cosas.

—¡Yo no estaba asustado!— era demasiado orgulloso como para admitirlo.

—¡Yof tef efcufhe grifaf!— dijo Luffy, que estaba comiendo carne sin percatarse de la situación.

—Eh... ¡Yo no...!— trato de excusarse.— ¡Una niña yendo al bosque sola, eso es nuevo!— dijo despreocupado, cambian tema de repente. Era obvio que no se le ocurria nada bueno que decir. La pequeña inflo las mejillas y frunció el ceño, demostrando su linda e infantil expresión de enojo.

—¡No soy una niña~ _desu_!, ¡Soy una adulta~_desu_!— Hizo un enorme berrinche, tirandoce al suelo y pateandolo, mientras le daba golpes con las manos.

—_...se contradice a si misma...—_ Pensaron Ace y Sabo a la vez, resbalando una gota de sudor por detrás de la cabeza. Luffy, no había prestado atención, pues aunque se había asustado, seguía comiendo las sobras de los dos mayores dejaron.

—Ah, cierto.— paro su berrinche de repente. del suelo y quitando el polvo de su vestido, dándole ligeras palmadas.— Disculpen mi inapropiada forma de presentarme ante ustedes, corregiré aquel error dándome a conocer como lo es debido.— Hablo con educación, algo muy raro para una niña de apariencia pequeña.— Mi nombre es Haru, lamentablemente no recuerdo si alguna vez tuve apellido. Mi edad es de seis años, pero, segun Ne-tan, actuó como si fuera una mayor.—su lenguaje fue tan formal, que ninguno entendió lo que dijo.— Encantada de conocerlos.— Sonrio con amabilidad, para despues dar una leve reverencia. Los mayores, que serian Ace y Sabo, simplemente la miraron. No tenían la intención de devolverle el saludo o mostrarse amables con ella. —E-etto, ¿Me podrían decir sus nombres?

—Sofsh Fuffy.— respondió Luffy, devorando-de nuevo- un pedazo de carne.— ¡Y fefe un fhishasha!

—Etto... ¿Fuffy-san, no?~_desu_— trato de entender. Luffy negó con la cabeza, aun con la boca llena y el ceño fruncido. Ace y Sabo se rieron, al escuchar ese nombre ridículo, digno de una mascota. —Entonces...— sonrió y se acerco a el.— ¡No hables con la boca llena, idiota!— mostró una expresión de enojo, sus dientes se volvieron filosos y mirada blanca, [Como Nami cuando se enoja, es que no sabia como describirla xD]lo golpeo en la cabeza con fuerza, haciendo que escupiese lo que traía en la boca.

—¡HEY! ¡¿Estas loca o que?!

—¡Es de mala educación hablar con la boca llena~ _desu_!, ¡Eso es de cerdos ~desu!

—¡Pero los cerdos no hablan!

—¡No lo hacen, pero si lo hicieran, no serian tan asquerosos como tu ~_desu_!— y continuaron con la discusión por media hora, ignorando a los dos mayores... los cuales comían carne mientras miraban el espectáculo.

* * *

—¡Lo sentimos mucho! ¡Estamos muy arrepentidos!—

Todos los que se atrevieron a atacarle, estaban arrodillados ante ella y la cabeza baja, evitando hacer contacto directo. Comenzaron a temerle después de unos minutos. ¿Que había pasado?, solo recibieron un golpe en la cabeza y se rindieron. —_Son... patéticos._— pensó la joven mientras una gota de sudor se resbalaba por detrás de la cabeza. Ahora se encontraba frente a ellos, con los brazos cruzados, mientras le pedían piedad... creyó que serian mas resistentes o fuertes debido a su aspecto, pero ahora sabe que no hay que dejarse engañar por las apariencias. Suspiró con cierta decepción. —No importa, ya no tengo interés alguno en ustedes, son débiles.— dijo directamente, soltando otro suspiro— ¿Quién de ustedes es el jefe?— todos señalaron a la vieja robusta, esta se sobresalto por nerviosismo.— Ah, es la señorita.— le miro de reojo, sin moverse. Estaba claro que haría uso de aquel pequeño temor, no era estúpida sabía que cosas eran convenientes hacer y cuando actuar con prudencia. Suspiro otra vez y se sentó en el suelo con delicadeza, acaparando muchas miradas. Se cruzo de piernas y brazos, y cerro el unico ojo visible que tenía. —Necesito información.— le miraron confusos.— Por lo que vi, ¿Ustedes son bandidos, no?

—Así es. Somos bandidos de la montaña. La gran familia Dadan. ¡Y yo soy la gran jefa, Dadan!— trato de verse ruda y tranquila ante la situación.— No tenemos compasión por nadie, y no le tenemos miedo a nadi...

—No es muy convincente y no interesa saber eso.— corto de repente la palabrería.— Estoy buscando a una persona... una niña pequeña.

—¿He? ¿Y eso que?

—Ustedes me ayudaran.— todos emitieron un "¡¿EH?!" de impresión.— Hasta ahora, no he encontrado persona alguna que la haya visto. Eso me preocupa.— dejo de cruzarse de brazos y dirigió una mano a su bolsillo. De ahí saco una fotografía. Entrego la fotografía a Dadan, esta la miro con cierto enojo. La imagen mostraba a una pequeña niña, de unos posibles seis o cinco años, sentada en el suelo, muy sonriente. De piel morena, tenía el cabello de color castaño corto, con dos grandes mechones frente a sus orejas, cubriéndolas levemente. Ojos verdes y grandes, llenos de curiosidad y alegría. Usaba un collar dorado, y aretes del mismo color.

—¡Jo!, ¿¡Y crees que te ayudaremos?!— la ojicarmin no hablo, solo se quedo en silencio, meditando en alguna respuesta razonable.

—Lo diré en una forma simple.— abrió el ojo lentamente.— Les pagare si lo hacen, si no, me encargare que no haya bandidos en estos lugares.— hablo monótona, asustando a los bandidos. Causando silencio. —Les dare tres segundos para pensar.— su voz se torno grave. Estaba comenzando a irritarse. —San...— todos se amontonaron en un circulo, entre ellos estaba Dadan, que discutían sobre la decisión que tomarían.

—¡J-jefa!, ¡Es obvia la decisión que tomaremos!— dijo un extraño tipo con cresta de gallina.

—¡Si, ademas nos pagaran!— apoyo otro, que era un enano.

—¡Y se puede ver que ella es muy fuerte!— volvio a hablar el de la cresta.

—¡SILENCIO!, ¡No nos humillaremos frente a un desconocido!, ¡Tenemos orgullo!

—...ichi...— Todos gimieron un "¡¿HIII?!".

—¡Tome una decisión, rapido!

—¡No queremos morir!

—¡Por favor, JEFA!— Lloriquearon todos a la vez

—... ni...— se levanto del lugar en el que estaba sentada y se acerco a ellos. — Sarabada.— murmuro en tono tétrico, mientras los miraba con enojo.

—¡E-espera! ¡Te ayudaremos!— grito de repente Dadan, mientras un moco se le resbalaba por la nariz.— ¡P-pero, es solo por que dijiste que nos pagarías!— la ojicarmin sonrió satisfecha. La primera sonrisa que había mostrado desde que entro a la residencia Dadan.

—Cuento con ustedes.— volvió a sentarse en el suelo, aun sonriente.— Primero, es niña es...

* * *

—¿Perdiste a tu hermana mayor?— Dijo Luffy, repitiendo las palabras de la niña. Haru solo asintió con la mirada baja, mientras se sorbía los mocos.

—¿No sera que tu te perdiste?— pregunto Sabo, ella solo negó con la mirada baja.— Eso no explica el como y porque estas en este bosque...

—Yo...—sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lagrimas.—... yo...— comenzó a escurrirse un moco de su nariz.— Ne-tan dijo que me quedara en la Villa Fucsia, porque ella iba a el Reino de _Uboa_-Goa- a comprar cosas para el viaje que hacemos y habían personas malas merodeando por ahí...—susurro, volviendo a sorberse las pequeñas mucosidades que amenazaban por salir de su nariz.— Pero, paso un día entero y ella no llego... así que escape y quise venir, pero no la encontré y acabe aquí ..—las lagrimas no tardaron en salir de sus orbes— ¡Quiero ver a Ne-tan ~desu!— comenzó a llorar con desesperación. Esperando a ser encontrada por medio del llanto.—¡Ne-tan!, ¡¿Donde estas~_desu_?! ¡BWAA!— siguió llorando y gritando lo mismo, siendo un poco molesto.

—Ah, después de todo no me agradas, llorona.—dijo Luffy en forma cómica.

—¡No eres el adecuado para decir eso!— le respondió Ace, mientras le golpeaba en la cabeza.—¡AH!, ¡YA CALLATE!— grito molesto.— ¡Odio a los mocosos llorones! —Haru paro de llorar por un minuto... para volver a hacerlo después, pero mas fuerte.

—¡No quería que me gritaran_~desu_!, ¡BWAAA!

—¡SILENCIO!, ¡CIERRA LA BOCA, MALDITA LLORONA!

—¡Tampoco que me insultaran_~desu_! ¡BWAAAAAAAAAA!, ¡Ne-tan, sálvame _~desu_!

—¡Eres insoportable!

—¡BWAAA!, ¡Lo mismo digo_~desu_!

—¡¿Que dijiste?!

—Ya, ya, cálmate Ace.— dijo Sabo, intentando tranquilizar la situación.— Es una niña, todas son lloronas.— hablo sin mala intención, pero enojo levemente a Haru, que paro de llorar para quejarse de sus palabras.

—¡Las niñas no somos lloronas_~desu_!, ¡Ne-tan es niña y es valiente y fuerte_~desu_!— aun tenia lagrimitas en los ojos, pero, no permitiría que insultaran _-indirectamente-_ a su preciada hermana mayor.—¡Les patearía el trasero a ustedes tres _~desu_!— eso enojo a los tres. ¿Como es que una niña podría ser mas fuerte que un hombre?, primero existiría un Den Den Mushi volador -existe-. Solo se rieron de ella a grandes carcajadas.

—¡Eso hay que verlo!— exclamaron los tres al unisono, en tono burlón. ¡Oh!, ¡esa era una buena señal!, el que hayan considerado las palabras de Haru como un reto podría favorecerle. Al venir al bosque se encontró con muchas criaturas gigantes y peligrosas, pero paso inadvertida debido al estar escondida y el hecho de que era muy silenciosa también ayudo. No se arriesgaría de nuevo a pasar por lo mismo. Si ellos eran fuertes, tal vez podrían ayudarla y protegerla... por ahora.

—Entonces...¡ayúdenme~_desu_!— sonrió felizmente, mostrando toda la dentadura.— Si encuentro a Ne-tan, les dire que ustedes me salvaron y así ella les dará una recompensa. Puede ser dinero o... cualquier cosa que pidan~_desu._

* * *

Y bueeeeno... xD

He aqui un nuevo proyecto con OCC. No sabia como controlar las persolidades de Ace, Sabo y Luffy, pero al menos intente.

Sobre la apariencia de Haru, podrian imaginar a "[Hinata - Mirai Nikki]" cuando era niña, solo que con ojos verdes... no soy buena describiendo ;_;

Y la apariencia de la mujer misteriosa de ojos carmin... usen la IMAGINACIÓN _*hace un arcoiris gay, estilo Bob Esponja*_ :'D... ok no, tal vez suba un dibujo. Pero para advertirles, dibujo feo, muuuuy feo :c

Yo me largo. (?)

Ahjdsakj.


End file.
